Elemental Lust
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: After the Gang attends their first day of Human Sexuality class, they learn more about themselves then they previously thought. Kataang, Zuki, Yukka, and now a secret Toph Pairing. Rated M for Lemons
1. Air and Water

**So this was a thing I just came up with off the top of my head. It's not suppose to be just modern, but with Spiritual things in the mix, you'll see later on. But read on:**

The classroom was abuzz as they waited for the teacher to come to class. In this class, they had multiple subjects, sometimes culinary, other times shop class, but today was Human Sexuality. Aang was nervous, since this was a partner class and his partner was Katara Aqua. He and Katara shared a secret love for each other, though neither of them knew it. He tried not to shake as he sat in his chair by the olive skinned beauty while she checked herself in the mirror, making sure she embarrass herself in front of Aang. Sokka and Yue sat in front of them, he was trying to convince her to have dinner at his house during spring break to finally meet his parents. To their right, was Zuko and Suki, she was painting her nails as they both talked about their anniversary. In the front right was Mai and Jet, he was talking to her about his track record and she responded in her usual monotone voice. Lastly, in the back, Toph was talking to Haru about new techniques she had made. Roku walked into the room, "Okay everyone, quiet down. Today, we are going to talk about Human Sexuality. Now, how many of you have had sex?" No one raised their hands. He nodded, "Okay, what is the cultural perception about sex?" Katara raised her hand, "Miss Aqua."

"The Spirits say that sex should be shared between two people who truly care for each other whether it be under the sanctity of marriage or not." She answered.

Roku smiled, "Very good Miss Aqua."

"Kiss ass," Toph muttered, Katara turned around and eyed the blind earth bender.

"Anyways," Roku, regained their attention. "Does anyone know any facts about sex?" Suki raised her hand, "Yes Miss Silver?"

"A woman can achieve 5 different types of orgasms, Clitoral, Vaginal, G-spot, Deep spot and Anal orgasm." She said.

Sokka snickered earning him a elbow from Yue, he wiped a tear, "She said Anal."

Roku rolled his eyes at the immature boy, "Correct Miss Silver, anyone else know anything?" Zuko raised his hand, "Mr. White?"

"The elements we bend have an effect on our sexual needs."

"Correct and does anyone know what it is called?" No one answered, "It is called," Roku began to write on the white board, "Elemental Lust. This will be our first subject. Now, with Elemental Lust, it's all about your preference." Aang's eyes wandered over to Katara who met his gaze and they both turned away from each other, blushes covering their faces.

"Can Elemental Lust happen between two males or two females?" Yue asked.

Roku nodded, "Of course. Elemental Lust is intertwined with your love and your destiny with that person."

"I know who _I _have Elemental Lust towards," Jet smirked, while Mai sank in her seat.

"I'm sorry Jet, but there has yet to be a case where someone has Elemental Lust towards their hand." The class busted out in laughter as he sank down in his chair along with Mai. "I know this subject is very different from the others, but we will still do things as usual. You and your partner will grab one book for both of you and read the first chapter about Elemental Lust and how it affects teens like yourself. You will have a test on it next class." The class groaned, but Katara was first in line for the books.

"Can we go to the library to study Mr. Roku?" Katara asked, he nodded as he handed out more books.

"Wait," He said before Katara could move. Roku reached below his desk and put a basket of square objects on his desk. "I have been informed that I need to make sure all you kids are properly protected, so before you leave, I want all of you to grab as many condoms as you would like. Of course, if you haven't already ladies, remember that our boarding school gives out oral contraceptives. Even if you aren't sexually active, it's a good idea to sign up for the program to get them for free."

Sokka snickered as he and Yue got into line for the book, "He said Oral."

"If you ever want me to touch you again, you better grow up," Yue whispered. He zipped his lip as Katara's face went red as she took a condom.

"Aang come on," She said as she stood by the door. He grabbed his bag and grabbed a condom before leaving.

Sokka grabbed him before he made it out the door, "You try anything funny with my sister…"

"I know," Aang pulled away from Sokka's grasp and followed Katara. He was surprised when she took a right turn. "Katara, the library is that way."

She smiled, "I know, I just don't want to study there." His brow furrowed as continued to follow her. It wasn't like Katara to not follow the rules or lie. She lead him out of the building and into the dorms. Katara unlocked her dorm and let him in. The room had a fairly large TV on one side and a bunk bed on the other with a bathroom to the side of the entrance. Katara sat her bag by the side of the bed and pulled out the book.

"Uh, Katara, are you sure it's okay for us to be in here?"

Katara nodded, "Of course, I just think that it would be more comfortable talking about this in here than in the library." She opened the book to the first chapter. "Okay, Elemental Lust." Katara read of the parts the Roku had already explained. "It's all about someone's preference, yadda-yadda, the strongest lusts are usually…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "…between _Air _and _Water_." The water bender looked up from the book, her gaze meeting his. "Both can be calm…" They both slowly leaned in towards each other, "Or cause great destruction." She looked at him through half lidded eyes, "And they can mix…" Their lips were centimeters away from each other. "_Perfectly_…" Both Air and Water met each other in a kiss, both of them feeling the passion fill each other. They pulled away slightly, opening their eyes. She watched as the storm within Aang's right eye began to fill with blue and he watched as the calm sea in her right eye became silver. Both of them felt their body temperatures rise dramatically, mostly their lower regions. Aang pushed the book away and attacked her lips, both of them moaning in pleasure. She pulled his shirt off as his hands went up hers. Once he finally got her shirt off, they looked each other in their grey and blue eyes. "Do you-" He nodded.

"Do you-" She nodded also. "I love you Katara."

"I love you too," Aang unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off her leaving her in her blue polka dot bra and panties. He pulled his pants down as she stripped out of the rest of her clothes. Once he was out of his boxers, he turned to see her lying back, naked as the day she was born. Her medium sized breasts rose and fell with her quick breathing from their passion. He could smell her wet arousal, feeling his erection throb. "Please, don't make me wait." Aang got in between her legs, but remembered the condom in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and ripped the package open. She whined with anticipation as he rolled it on, then finally got back between her legs. Katara put him inside her and he thrusted all the way in, past her barrier and press against her cervix. To her surprise, she didn't feel anything but pleasure. Aang's thrusts inside of her were quick and passionate, both of them sharing heated kisses. Katara was in total nirvana with Aang inside of her, her fingers repeatedly massaged her clit and moved her hips against his. She switched her position and got on her hands and knees, Aang entered her from behind, going in deeper than before. Katara grabbed his hand off her hips and made him play with her sensitive nub. Their passion grew until they both climaxed and collapsed on her bed. As their lust died down, reality hit both of them like a hammer. Aang pulled out of her as she grabbed her pillow to cover herself up. He threw the condom away and put on his boxers. "So…we just…"

"Yeah." Katara noticed the blood that was on her blanket now and the soreness that was now coming to her. "So we have…Elemental Lust for each other?" Katara nodded. "You're eye…"

"Mine did that also?" She asked. He nodded. "It looks like we have to do more studying on it then…"

Her grip on her pillow grew tighter as they sat in awkward silence. "So did you actually mean what you said or was that just our lust?"

She looked up at him, "Y-yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, I really love you Katara." He leaned to kiss her but she backed away.

"I think we should learn more about our Elemental Lust before we kiss again…we might end up going nuts again." Aang nodded and sighed, grabbing his clothes. "Oh screw it." She leaned in and kissed him, but pulled away when the familiar feeling started to fill her again. "Okay, back to business."

**-SubDelBub**


	2. Fire and Earth

Zuko flipped through the book and sighed, "Why do we have to learn about this?"

Suki shrugged as she looked over his shoulder at the book, "Maybe Roku wants us all to get laid, some of us have been higher strung than others."

"Do you want to have sex?"

"I wouldn't fight it."

He looked back at her, "You really want to take that next step?"

"I would like to, I love you and you love me. I think that we can do this," Suki smiled. "But we should probably read about this so we know what we're doing."

"Because I don't know how to put myself inside of you," He joked. She hit him playfully before wrapping her legs around his waist and rested her chin on his right shoulder. "Okay," Zuko cleared his throat, "Elemental Lust is usually due to someone's preference in someone from a different element. The strongest lusts are usually, Water and Air or…Fire to Earth."

Suki smiled, "See? I told you that you and I are made for each other."

"It says lust, not made for each other." She rolled her eyes as he continued, "Anyways, depending on the person's personality, it depends on when Elemental Lust will hit. Some people need a highly sexual situation while others need any type contact with the one they love to set them off." Zuko paused for a minute, "I guess we're more like the former."

She frowned a little, "But Zuko we've messed around and _touched _each other, don't you think we would have had Elemental Lust?"

Zuko quickly read through the section, "Wait, have you ever noticed one of my eyes turning green or some other color?"

"Nope, it's just the same golden ring every time." He stroked his chin as he scanned the chapter, hoping to find an answer. Suki gripped on him tighter, "Y-You don't think…" Zuko didn't answer as he scanned quicker, flipping through the pages faster. "Zuko…" She squeezed him a little and he sighed. "We can still, _be together_ if we aren't Elementally linked together right?"

"I don't know Suki…"

Suki got off his bed, "I want to check with Roku on this, because if this is saying we're not meant for each other, then he has another thing coming."

He grabbed her by the wrist before she left, "Suki, it doesn't matter if we are Elementally linked, we love each other."

"But what if we were meant to be with another person? Like if I was meant to be with Sokka or Haru or Aang?" Suki asked, "What if we end up getting married, but we don't have the connection that lovers have?"

"There is only one way to find out if we were meant for each other Suki." He pulled her to him, she landed in his lap. Her knees were on either side of his hips. Zuko's hand pulled her face to his and kissed her, she fought it for a second, but couldn't resist her love. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer as their lips moved against each other. Zuko's hands nearly slithered down her body to the hem of her shirt and went underneath, his Fire Bender's touch heated her body and she knew she had to get her shirt off. She lifted her arms up and Zuko pulled off her shirt, briefly splitting apart so he could toss the shirt.

"Your turn," She smiled and pulled off his shirt also and pressed her body up against his, her cotton bra rubbed against his chest. Their lips connected again, her nimble fingers running through his black hair. They broke the kiss, their lips still centimeters apart. "Are we really going to do this?" Suki asked.

"Yes, I want you Suki," He gave her a soft kiss and looked into her eyes. Her right eye began to fill with pure gold. She gasped lightly as his right eye began to fill with teal. They would have both celebrated the fact that they were Elementally linked, but the lust between them took them over. Their lips smacked together and he pushed her back on the bed. Both of them struggled to get out of their clothes, but finally were able to get their pants off. Zuko ripped Suki's bra off and roughly sucked and squeeze her chest, her moan filled his ears. He kissed down her body and tore her panties off, throwing the remains among the rest of their clothes. Suki blushed, even through her lust filled haze, she couldn't help but be embarrassed that she was now fully naked in front of her boyfriend. All of it went away as he lapped up the leaking fluids from her heat. "You taste delicious," He panted, his tongue played along the outer then inner lips, every crevice that held her sweet honey. Suki bucked like a bronco as he worked his magic tongue within her.

"Spirits Zuko!" She cried. Her climax was on approach and Zuko brought her closer and closer until she had her toe curling orgasm, his tongue automatically lapped up her essence. She panted softly, Suki was tired, but her thirst for the Fire Bender wasn't quenched. Zuko got up, pulled off his boxers and went between her legs, ready to push in her, but Suki stopped him, "You don't want to have kids yet do you?"

"I do," He kissed her. "I want to feel myself deep within you and for you to bare my seed."

Suki kissed him back, "Zuko, we're still in high school." His now unclothed member rubbed against her heat, making her moan. "Zuko, you need a condom." He let out a heat breath and grabbed the condom he had grabbed from Roku's class. Zuko rolled it on and prodded her entrance, making an even louder moan escape her lips. "Fuck me already." Suki groaned. Zuko finally pushed in, filling her up, neither of them noticed the blood as Zuko let his lust take over and thrust into her madly. Her cries of pleasure was like music to his ears as he needed to touch every inch of her, the feeling of her against his skin drove him nuts. The way her walls held him felt so right that he wanted to stay embedded inside her forever. Her hand grabbed his, their fingers entwining as they shared a kiss, the passion between them building until Zuko felt his climax coming.

"I'm almost there," He breathed, his thrusts began to increase and he squeezed her hand. Suki's legs wrapped around his waist and shared another hot kiss as he came. Zuko slowly caught his breath as their eyes returned to normal. He pulled off the used condom, throwing it in the trash before both of them got under his covers, Zuko laid on his back while Suki laid next to him, her head resting on his chest. "That was amazing."

"You can say that again." She breathed, "I guess it took just us getting to having sex to have Elemental Lust." He silently nodded as he held her even closer, kissing the top of her head, "Do you want to go again?"

Zuko chuckled lightly, "Give me a minute." He rolled over to his side, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you Suki."

"I love you too Honey."

* * *

Katara and Aang quickly entered the classroom again, only Roku remained in the room, he was grading a couple papers and looked up, "Hello Miss Aqua and Mr. White, what can I do for you?"

They stood in front of his desk and wondering which one of them would answer first, "Um, Mr. Roku," Aang decided he would go first, "Katara and I…well…"

"Gave into your desires?" Both of their faces went red and they nodded. Roku got up from his desk and shut the door, then sat back down in his chair. "Okay, what would you like to ask?"

"Well…Aang and I shared a kiss and…it just…took over. Will we ever be able to kiss without…_you know_?" Katara asked.

Roku nodded, "Yes, I'm guessing that you two have had…built up tension? As in you've liked each other for awhile and have had sexual feelings towards each other?" They both shared a look before nodding. "Well it will wear off after awhile. But make sure you two have protection, whether it be a condom or a contraceptive. It will take some time before you two can kiss regularly, but each time you two become _intimate_ your desires will be as strong as ever."

"Thank you Mr. Roku," They both said, bowing slightly.

"You're welcome, but before I let you two go, I must give you a warning." He leaned forward in his chair, "With such a great passion between the two of you, there will be certain things that will happen in your relationship. Jealousy, anger, hostility and everything else that comes with a regular relationship, but tenfold. Make sure you two are ready for a physical _and_ emotional relationship or if one of you doesn't take the other person seriously, it won't end well. Are you two ready for such a commitment?"

"I am," Aang said, looking at Katara.

"I am," Katara looked back towards her boyfriend.

Roku smiled, "Good, now I would suggest you read more and make sure you see the nurse too."

They thanked their teacher again as they left the room hand in hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder as their walk slowed down, "Wait…did we just get married or something?"

-**SubDelBub**


	3. Water and Ice

**Okay, so I haven't been posting a lot lately, that's because I'm redoing ALL of the Four Element's High, I redid the first Lemon and fixed a lot of the mistakes and cussing I put in there, I would like it to seem like they are actually more like the characters instead of them cussing every 5 seconds like me haha. But anyways, I'm also working on Sharing Is Caring and this chapter is going to be a good one, but enjoy this :D**

Katara tried to slow her breathing, but couldn't under Aang's touch. She flipped the page as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "O-okay," She couldn't relax, "That's the labia majora." His fingers touched her outer swollen lips. Their multicolored eyes met, trying to gain control of their new found Elemental Lust. They had already had sex about 4 times, not including their first time together. Neither of them felt the pain or the lack stamina, they just wanted to be closer until they knew every inch of each other. Aang's fingers went to her inner lips, making her gasp, "T-that's the…" Katara had to stop herself from giving into the lust, "L-labia Minora." They both ached to close the distance between each other, until they couldn't take it anymore. Their lips connected as his fingers entered her, her hands going for his groin. Her hand wrapped along his shaft and stroked him in time with his fingers.

The door to the room opened, "Hey Katara, did you re-" The white haired vixen stopped in her tracks to see the two lovers going at it, never breaking away from each other. "Um…sorry, I didn't know you two were together…." Yue was surprised to see that neither of them stopped, continuing as if she wasn't there. She quickly exited the room, leaning against the door. Yue never really gave into desires, but now she felt a spark of pleasure begin to burn.

* * *

Sokka read the book while slowly eating the meat off of one of the many ribs he had a plate of. This was the only piece of literature that he read that had his attention. Elemental Lust was something he had literally never heard of and he knew _a lot_…but of course not from experience. He ignored the last thought and flipped the page with his none sauce covered hand. Sokka paused at one of the paragraphs:

_Elemental Lust has been known to bring out animalistic instincts in some partners, especially if one is sexually frustrated. A majority of the partners that feel these animal instincts are the woman; only about 20 out of 100 men feel these instincts overcome them, most of them Fire Benders. Sometimes, when the instincts take over, their partners can find the way they act weird, but must keep an open mind as not to scare their partner from opening up sexually. The effects these instincts cause include: mild biting, rougher sex and desire of the effected to 'mate for life'._

He cocked an eyebrow, 'mate for life'? As in increased desire for a baby? The door to his dorm opened and he looked to see Yue standing in his doorway. "Hey Babe, how's it going?" She quickly shut the door and jumped him, knocking his chair over as their lips connected. He had no idea what got into Yue, but he liked it. Her tongue roughly played with his as her kisses became quicker. She opened her eyes and he could see that both of them glowed, as if the two sapphire orbs were the Moon's gaze. Sokka didn't know it, but his eyes started to match hers, feeling the lust that had filled her. "Yue…"

"Shh," Her hand pulled his wolf tail out, "I want you so much Sokka, my loins ache for you." Yue pulled his shirt off and kissed down his body, her fingers worked his zipper and button. Once it was free, she quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, his erection popped and was quickly swallowed by the water bender. A grunt escaped his throat as her head quickly bobbed on his dick.

"Spirits Yue, that feels so good," He gasped. They had never gone this far as a couple and now she had literally tackled him and was now giving him oral sex…well, he wasn't going to complain. His fingers intertwined in her white hair, throwing his head back as her nose met the small patch of hair above his shaft. The room inside of his lover's mouth was getting smaller as she took him deeper and knew his orgasm would come soon then wanted. Sokka pulled her head off of him, "Do you want to take this any farther Yue?" He got his answer as she threw off her shirt and went for her pants. It wasn't long until she was fully naked. A small blush tinted her cheeks, even though the lust was driving her to become fully 'connected' with Sokka, he still had never seen her naked…well, no man had. His glowing eyes took her full beauty in, "You're beautiful," He reassured her. She positioned herself above him and impaled herself on him, both of them only feeling the pleasure, not noticing the small trickle of blood escaping her opening. She rested her hands on his chest as she moved her hips up and down, enjoying the feeling of him sliding in and out of her canal. Her warm and wet walls nearly sent him to his orgasm, but he held on as long as he could. Sokka started to move his hips against hers, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Ah Sokka, please give me more, I want all your cum inside me," She groaned. Their breaths became quick and heavy as their limits were tested until both of them opened like a dam and their essences mixed within her. Yue's arms went weak and she came crashing down on his chest, they enjoyed the feeling of nirvana that came down on them. Both of their eyes returned to normal and reality came back. "Oh Spirits…what did we just do…"

Sokka pushed himself up and leaned on his elbows, "I'm usually not the kind of guy to say this….but I think we just made love…"

The rosy tint returned to her cheeks, "You _really _love me?" He nodded. "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long…"

He smiled as he kissed her, "I may be thick headed, but I get it after awhile."

* * *

Katara set her tray down, surprising Suki and Zuko with the amount of food on the tray, but then their jaws dropped when Aang came over with an even higher stack of food. Both of them immediately sucked down as much food as they could. Aang got mostly Chinese food, fried rice as a base, noodles in the middle and veggie pot stickers topping the tower. Katara had white rice as a base, shish kabobs with meat and vegetables on the metal skewers and tater tots on the top. "Uh…are you two hungry?" Suki asked as they both shoveled the food into their mouths.

They both swallowed their food and looked at each other, then back at Suki, "Well…we didn't eat breakfast."

"Stop lying," Toph said as she took a drink of her juice. "What's going on with you two?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at them, "You two are together now, aren't you?" They both hid their faces as they continued to eat. Suki clapped excitedly as Zuko chuckled as he shook his head at the two.

"I can't believe you two finally got together, I thought it would never happen." Suki smiled. "Now we can all go on dates together when we go into town." They both shared a look again and continued eating. Suki paused, "Wait…there's something more isn't there? Something that has to do with you two eating so much."

Toph sighed, "I can even see what's going on and I'm blind. Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen had sex." Both of them choked on their food.

"You two had sex?" Suki tried to keep her voice to a whisper, but that wasn't going to happen.

Katara sighed, "Yes…Aang and I had sex…6 times."

Zuko nearly spit out his drink, "_6_?"

"Yeah, you tell Mom, I will kill you," Aang threatened his older brother.

He chuckled, "That's the last thing I was going to tell Mom, I was going to have to congratulate you. That's impressive for," Zuko checked his watch, "about 3 hours since that last time we saw you."

"Yeah, how many times did you two have sex?" Toph asked, taking a bite of her apple. Now it was Suki and Zuko's turn to get embarrassed.

Katara smirked, "So you two have Elemental Lust too?"

"Uh…well…see, there is, um…" Suki stuttered a little.

"Yep," Zuko answered blankly, Suki hit him, "What? Did you want Toph to tell them anymore?" She rolled her eyes and went back to her tray. "How about you Toph? You and Haru going to try some 'Elemental Lust'."

She scoffed, "Nope, Haru and I aren't a thing. He's 'Elementally Lusting' towards Ty Lee apparently."

Katara slightly frowned, "Sorry Toph."

The blind girl blew a lock of hair from her face, "Doesn't matter, the Toph express doesn't need any extra baggage." The small group laughed as they continued to eat. They didn't see the sad look appear briefly on her face before she took a drink of her soda and joined the new conversation.

**-SubDelBub**


	4. Fire and Earth 2

Toph blew the bangs from her face once again, it had been 3 weeks since the start of this Elemental Lust business. Her and Katara's bunk bed now creaked whenever someone got on it because the two have been screwing in there ever since. She was sort of happy that now they control their new found abilities or else Toph would have probably started sleeping in the common areas. Even though she was tough...she didn't want to show what she really felt. Toph had a secret that she even kept from Katara and she was the only person that she really let know about the things going on in her life. It was starting to really gnaw at her. "Hello class," She put her foot against the ground and 'saw' that Roku had entered the room. "I trust that you've all had a good day today." They all mumbled something incoherent, not really wanting to divulge into their past actions, but Toph knew exactly what happened. Aang and Katara hooked up in Katara and her room, Zuko and Suki made use of her being on the pill now, Sokka and Yue...ugh, that was just too gross to even think about. Haru continued his attempts on Ty Lee, but to not avail, making her laugh a little and of course that left the _other_ couple Jet and Mai. Jet talked a big game, but it was obvious, even to her, that Jet had never heard Mai's monotone cries of pleasure. Toph snickered to herself, thinking about it. "Miss Bei Fong."

"Yeah?"

"What is so funny?" Roku asked. Even if she was blind, she could feel all the eyes go to her.

'_Well, it's time for Toph to be Toph_,' She thought to herself. "I was just thinking how funny it is that ever since we've started this class, that a majority of the people in this class have had sex." Heated glares aimed at her, "What? It's true."

The older man sighed, "Miss Bei Fong, I know you think you are being funny, but some people do enjoy their privacy about the things they do with each other. This is a warning, if you say something like that again, I'm going to be forced to send you to Zhao's office." She dropped her head on her arms on the desk and blew her bangs away from her eyes again, no one ever let her have fun. Class went by fast, well to Toph at least. Roku had been talking about how the five senses affected how aroused a person can become, the main one being touch, but Toph didn't bother listening. She almost missed the bell sounding and everyone got up and left. "Um Miss Bei Fong." Toph stopped at the door and turned towards him. "May I speak to you about something?"

"Sure," She lamely replied and sat on a chair in front of his desk as Haru left and Roku shut the door behind him.

He sat down in his chair and cleared his throat. "Miss Bei Fong-"

"You can just call me Toph."

Roku nodded, "Okay. Toph, I've noticed that you have been...less than easy to deal with ever since we have started Human Sexuality."

"And? I'm an Earth Bender, I'm never easy to deal with."

"Miss B- Toph," He quickly corrected himself, "Everything else we did, you aced it with flying colors. You didn't even need to try and you were the top student in my class. Now, you seem so distant and like it pains you to be here." Toph crossed her arms across her chest, her 'gaze' was at her knees. "Is there something going on? I know that you don't like to show that you need help, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable with being here. Is there something wrong with what we are teaching or how I'm teaching the class?"

She was silent for a minute, "No...there is nothing wrong with what you're teaching."

"Is it your partner? Haru? I know a lot of the other classmates have paired up and..._explored_ their feelings for each other. Did he reject you or try to make you do something you didn't want to do?" Roku asked.

Toph snorted, "Yeah, like Haru would still exist if he tried anything like that on me."

"Please Toph, tell me what's wrong. Whatever you say will never leave this room. I just want to know what I can do to help elevate whatever trouble you're having." He told her.

The earth bender picked up her bag off the ground and slung it over her shoulder as she stood up, "It's nothing you can do Roku, it's something that I have to take care of." She walked to the door and opened it, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she left, Roku leaned back in his chair and stroked his long beard, wondering what was going on with one of his favorite students.

Toph walked down the hallway and plugged in her headphones, pressed play and let the loud music blare away her problems. She didn't care that she had other classes today, she needed to talk to Katara and finally get this off her chest, hopefully Katara, as nice as she was, would help her with what she was dealing with. If anyone would accept her for what she is, it was Katara. Toph swallowed the lump in her throat as she exited the class building, crossing the grass to the dorms. This was the first problem that Toph couldn't take head on, because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she worried about what her friends would think about it after she told them. She finally made it to the dorms and used her earth bending to use a rock to open the door for her. Toph quickly climbed the stairs and made it to the shared room. She paused her music and put her ear against the door, they didn't seem to be doing anything that would make her cringe if she could see. Toph went in and threw her stuff on her bed. "Hey Toph, don't you have class right now?" Katara asked, leaning off her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you, _alone_." Toph demanded. Aang and Katara shared a look, but accepted her demand and Aang briefly left the room, knowing never to piss Toph off more then she needed to be.

She patted the spot next to her, "What's wrong Toph?"

The blind bender sat down and sighed, "There is something that I've been hiding for a long time now...and I didn't want to tell you because I was..._scared _to tell you." She didn't like the way that word rolled off her tongue, Toph Bei Fong wasn't scared. "Well, scared to tell anyone..." Toph felt her friend's arm go around her shoulders.

"Toph you can tell me anything," Katara reassured her. "What's wrong Toph?"

She wrung her hands as she worked up the courage that was usually there, but had left her. "I, uh...I like girls, not boys..."

Katara was silent for a second, getting over the shock of her friend's confession, "So you mean like..."

"Yeah...I'm lesbian."

* * *

The Gang all sat in the room, as shocked as Katara was at Toph's confession. She had convinced Toph that she should tell everyone, hopefully telling her close friends would make her feel better about the decision. Sokka raised his hand, "Sokka, this isn't class, you don't need to raise your hand," Katara told her brother.

"Oh, well...I don't mean to sound insensitive, but why does it matter?" Yue hit her boyfriend on the shoulder, "Ow! Sorry, I meant like, it doesn't matter if Toph is lesbian or not, she's still our friend. Nothing will change our opinion on her." Toph softly smiled.

"Yeah Toph," Suki hugged her short friend. "We will accept you no matter what you like."

Zuko leaned over to his brother, "This explains _a lot_." His girlfriend shot him a look, "What? I'm talking about Haru."

"So," Katara changed the subject, "Do you like anyone Toph?"

She shrugged, "Not really, this school doesn't really have that good of a lesbian scene..."

Yue smiled, "I got the perfect girl for you Toph, would you mind if I set her up with you?"

Suki grinned, "That would be perfect! We can get you ready for a date! I have the perfect thing for you!" Her and Katara started talking about what Toph should wear as they went to Suki's room and Yue exited the room to make a call. Zuko and Sokka eventually left to go play videogames, leaving Toph and Aang.

She sat down on the bed next to him, "So...what do you think Twinkle Toes? You haven't said a thing since I've told you."

"How long have you been keeping that secret Toph?" Aang asked, finally breaking his silence.

Toph shrugged, "A year or so..." She couldn't read him at all, what if he didn't accept her because of this? Toph didn't want to lose him as a friend, he was the best male friend she had, Sokka and Zuko were a close second.

She got her answer when his arm went around her shoulders, "Toph, I'm so sorry. You know you never have to keep something like this secret from us. You didn't have to feel alone." His other arm pulled her into a hug. Toph was taken by surprise, but hugged him back. "You're like my little sister and to know that you were in pain because you had to keep this away from us, pains me Toph."

"It's fine Twinkles...I'm just glad that you all accepted me." Toph said.

He smiled, "I hope everything works out for you Toph."

"Me too Twinkles..."

* * *

She sat in the common area, waiting for Yue's friend to come meet her. Toph punched Sokka in the arm for calling it a literal blind date. Suki and Katara had tried dressing her up, but she wouldn't let them lay a finger on her. Toph stuck with her usual black jeans, white shirt with a green cardigan and black skate shoes. She had no idea what any of those colors meant, but Katara had told her once that she looked good in them. Yue had given her no clue on who she was meeting her, so she felt blind in more ways than one. She was glad her friends had accepted her so fast, but putting her on a date 5 minutes after her confession seemed a little too much. "Hey Toph." A cheery voice took her out of her thoughts and turned towards the girl coming her way. "Whatcha doing?" It was Ty Lee, she plopped down beside the blind girl.

"Um, just...waiting for someone." Toph told her, not really wanting to tell Ty Lee that she was waiting for another girl to go on a date or whatever was going to happen.

"Oh, who you waiting for?" Ty Lee asked too many questions for Toph's liking right now.

"I don't know, Yue told me to wait for someone here," Toph said, hoping she would drop it and just leave. Maybe whoever Yue set her up with would show up soon.

The preppy girl giggled, "Did she say who it was going to be?" She just shook her head. "So she didn't say, a girl is going to meet you here, in the common area who just happens to be like you?"

Toph froze, '_No, it couldn't be...but Haru...and..._' Her mind connected the two pieces, the reason why Haru hadn't been successful, why she use to hang out with Azula and Mai _a lot_. "So you're..."

"Yep, I'm glad to hear someone else is too." Ty Lee's voice never left it's cheery state. "I've always kind of liked you, you're such a little cutie." Toph's face went red, she thought she was cute? "How about we go back to my room, if that isn't too fast for you."

She shook her head, "No...that's fine." Ty Lee took her hand and pulled her towards the dorms. To say she was nervous was a understatement. This morning, she would have never thought that she would be going on a date with someone...or even that person being Ty Lee. She was extremely nervous to be out of her own element, not knowing exactly what was going to happen or do something completely new to her. They didn't pass too many people on the way to the dorm. She opened the door for her and she entered. The room was no different from hers, but she assumed that it probably had girly stuff everywhere. Though the room had one bed.

"I don't have a roommate, so no one will bother us." Ty Lee told her. She sat down on the bed, "Come sit by me." Toph did as she was told and sat down next to Ty Lee. "So...have you ever kissed a girl before?" She shook her head. Ty Lee giggled, making Toph scowl for a second. "Good, I get to be your first." She turned Toph's face towards her, "Just tell me if we're going too far, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Ty Lee closed the distance between them and her lips lightly grazed Toph's, but not completely the kiss. Toph moved towards her lips, but Ty Lee pulled away. She knew that she was teasing her, but one thing Toph didn't like was waiting. Toph grabbed Ty Lee's face and kissed her. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of Ty Lee's soft and silky lips, but she felt something else. Her body caught on fire, her legs went weak and she deepened the kiss. Ty Lee felt the connection also, never after a kiss with someone had she ever felt this way. Toph pushed her back on the bed and got on top of her. Ty Lee briefly broke the kiss, "Toph, are you sure you want to go this fast?" She saw Toph's right eye turn gray and she knew it. Toph and her were connected...Spiritually and at the moment Physically.

Toph's breaths were in pants, "Yes, I want this so bad." She pulled off her top, including the white shirt, her small breasts bounced as they were released from the tight confines of her shirt. Ty Lee smiled and took one of her hardened nipples in her mouth. Toph gasped and held Ty Lee to her body. They switched positions, Ty Lee pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, Toph immediately grabbed her C cup breasts, kneading them softly in her hands as their lips connected. Lust filled them both as their bodies pressed against each other, Ty Lee kissing her lover's neck. "How do we do this?" Toph asked between her moaning.

"Well," Ty Lee's trail of kisses went in the valley of her breasts, "We can do this old fashion or I have toys." She was at the Blind girl's navel. "It's your choice."

"I don't care, as long as you're the one doing this to me," She groaned. Ty Lee smiled and undid her jeans, pulling them down her short legs. Next to go were her panties, once they were off, Ty Lee lightly ran her fingers along her mound, looking at the beautiful piece of work that was displayed in front of her. "Is everything...okay?" Toph asked, hoping that she didn't look too different down there or something would scare her away.

"Yep," Ty Lee chirped, she moved down to aroused lips, "The Spirits took their time with you Toph and gosh it's beautiful." She licked the slit from bottom to top, Toph whined with pleasure. Ty Lee split the two lips to her head core and moved her fingers inside, while she took Toph's swollen clit in her mouth. Toph's cries of pleasure would have echoed in her ears if it wasn't for the tight grasp her thighs had on her head. She held onto Ty Lee's braid as her fingers darted quickly in and out of her, her clit being flicked by the girl's tongue and lust continued to grow. It wasn't long for Toph to orgasm, crying out Ty Lee's name and soaking her fingers with her essence. Ty Lee tasted her lover and smiled, "Mmmm, you taste like Mandarin Oranges." She kissed up Toph's body before reaching her lips, Toph tasted herself on Ty Lee's lips, but didn't care. "How about you return the favor?" She was uncertain at first, but Ty Lee had done it for her. Ty Lee laid on her back, her legs spread open for her. She took Toph's hand and placed it against her heat, "Just do whatever you thought felt good when I did it to you." Toph wasn't use to being on this side, but got down on her stomach so she was face to face with her lover's aroused mound. Her fingers traced over Ty Lee's slit before giving it a lick. She got a small response from Ty Lee, her hand going on top of her head. Toph's tongue traced along the outer folds until they found the entrance. She drove her tongue inside her, getting the response she wanted. "Oh Toph, how have you never done this before?" Toph didn't pay attention to her cries, enjoying the fluids that ran out of her lover. Her nose pressed against Ty Lee's clit and made her bite her bottom lip, a surge of pleasure shooting through her. It didn't take much longer until Ty Lee's back arched and she finally reached her orgasm, Toph quickly lapped up what she gave her. Their bodies soon returned to normal and Ty Lee pulled Toph up for kiss. "How was that for your first lesbian experience?"

Toph laid on her, Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her, "That was Elemental Lust wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"...Just don't tell anyone that I let you dominate me." Ty Lee smiled and snuggled closer to her new girl.

* * *

The class bell rang and Roku shut the door, "Hello class, I trust you've had a good day?" Everyone answered as usual. "Now, as you know, today we take our test on Chapters 7 and 8. It won't be that long and should be pretty easy." There was snickering from the back. "Miss Bei Fong and Miss Smith, do you have something to share with the class?" Both of them shook their heads. "Okay. Well when you are done with the test, you can turn it in and leave." Roku passed out all the tests, Ty Lee helped read the test to Toph. They both were finished in 5 minutes and turned it into Roku. He gave them both a smile before they started leaving, "Oh, Miss Bei Fong." Toph stopped and went back to the desk. "I'm glad everything worked out." He whispered.

She smiled, "Me too, see ya Roku." Once they left, the class grew quiet again and Roku started correcting their quizzes. On top of Toph's there was a message: 'No need to grade it, it's all right'. He contained a laugh and scored the test with a perfect grade.

**One more chapter left**

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Air and Water 2

**Well, this is the last chapter of Elemental Lust and what kind of ending would it be without going back to the original pairing? KATAANG LEMON PEOPLES! This is the last chapter because, I mean, I already have one story that has lemons in it constantly, why do I want to be known as the dude that just writes smut all the time? That's TEB's job ;). Anyways, this isn't really smut, this is classic Katara and Aang love making, so, hope you like it:**

Aang and Katara left the classroom hand in hand, today was the last day of Human Sexuality and they were the last people out of class. "It's been 3 months since we first…"

Katara smiled, "Yeah, it's hard to believe isn't it?"

He nodded, "I never thought we would even kiss…let alone make love."

"I thought I dropped enough hints, I wore those yoga pants around you all the time and I don't even do yoga," Katara said.

Aang smiled, "Well that makes a lot of sense now, I have no idea why I thought you did yoga."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're too cute."

"Twinkle Toes," They looked back to see Toph and Ty Lee walking up behind them, "What are you two up to?"

"Uh, we were just going to go back to the dorms rooms, how about you two?"

"Snoozles is driving us all to town, we're going to see a movie…well…_they're_ going to see a movie, I'm going to sit and listen." Toph joked.

Katara laughed, "We're fine Toph, Aang and I are going to spend some couple time together."

Toph rolled her blind eyes, "You two can just say you're going to have sex, I heard enough of it last night."

Katara and Aang shared a look, "We weren't in my dorm last night Toph."

Toph scowled, "Then you better take the key away from your brother because that was horrible."

"Wait, so you thought my brother and Yue having sex sounded like Aang and I?" Katara asked, "That's just disgusting."

"How do you think I feel? I sleep on the top bunk," Toph shivered a little, "Whatever, we'll see you two later…well, she will."

Aang turned to Katara once Toph and Ty Lee left, "Do you mind if we go to my room instead?"

"Not in the least bit," Katara said, trying not to think about what her brother and Yue did.

* * *

Aang ran his fingers through her hair as they laid on his bed watching TV. All the Gang had went to town with Sokka and Yue, though Toph only went to punch Sokka at every opportunity she got. The Gang had totally changed since finding out about Elemental Lust, Toph had gotten a lot closer with Zuko and Suki since coming out, Sokka and Yue had more sex than Katara and Aang, literally having sex at every moment they were alone and Katara and Aang had strengthened their new relationship. She took Aang's other hand in hers, lightly placing a kiss on the backside of his hand, "Aang…everyone is gone."

He understood her new phrase to signify him of what she wanted. They had been practicing keeping their lust in check every now and again, and Katara loved to practice. She flipped around and he captured her lips as her hands went to his chest. Like Roku had told them, they no longer went nuts whenever they kissed, though they did feel the excitement they usually received whenever they touched. Aang's hands hooked into the waistband of her pants as his lips left hers, going down to her neck. Katara let out a shaky breath, the last time she and Aang tried this, she lasted until Aang took off her shirt. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip as his hands went up under her shirt, his fingers felt so good against her bare skin. "You know I don't like it when you act like this is killing you," He said as he took off her shirt.

Katara could feel the familiar feeling start to get to her, "I'm trying to hold it back."

"Katara, look at me." She opened her eyes, Aang was now shirtless, she could see his eye starting to change. "Let's not practice for tonight, I want you to give in." His lips found her collar bone, Katara still didn't want to let go yet, she knew she was close to perfecting Elemental Lust. Once her and Aang perfected it, they would hit the threshold of their hidden sexual nirvanas. "Kat," He breathed, his hand at her bra strap, "You're eye is turning."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm so close to perfecting it." Katara felt her bra snap off and fall off her chest. Once his lips enveloped her nipple, she lost it, feeling her lust take over. "You bastard," She breathed, he knew that she didn't mean in as her cheek rested against the top of his head. Aang continued to suck on her breast, his other hand kneading her other in his hand. Her hips grinded against his, she felt him start to harden. Ever since their first time, they had been able to control their urgency for each other, which really showed now that as they took their movements slow, taking in every second with each other. His hand left her chest and unbuttoned her pants. She fell back on the bed as he pulled her jeans off her, tossing them off the bed. Katara pulled off her underwear as he pulled off his pants. Aang crawled over, hovering over her body and they shared another kiss. He kissed down her body until he was in between her legs and gave her a slow lick, tasting her essence and making her moan loudly. Her legs rested on his shoulders as spread her folds open, his tongue going into her entrance. "Aang," She gasped, her hand grabbing onto his hair. Aang was slow with pleasing his Water Bender, but she enjoyed every second of it. He flicked her sensitive nub with his tongue, feeling her become jelly as the waves of pleasure continued to crash down on her. Placing on last kiss on her heat, he got up, kissing her. Katara didn't mind the taste of herself on his lips when they were making love, though she wasn't a big fan of it after. She began to lower down to return the favor but he stopped her.

"No more appetizers, I'm ready for the main course," He told her, it excited Katara to no end when he took such control. She silently nodded and pulled down his boxers, his throbbing erection standing at attention. Aang put the tip in and pushed inside her, never forgetting the great feeling of Katara's walls accepting him inside of her. They looked into each other's half lidded multicolored eyes and met for another loving kiss as he pulled out and thrusted back in. Aang's pace was slow, but neither of them minded as their lips moved against each other. Their fingers intertwined and he pushed her arms over her head, squeezing her hands as he grounded his hips harder into his lover. Katara gasped against his lips, the pleasure climbing between them.

"Aang, I'm almost there," She mumbled against his lips. Aang thrusted faster, both of them ready to go over the edge. "I'm cumming!" Her back arched as Aang groaned, filling his lover with his hot seed. He collapsed against her as their lungs tried to keep up with their fast beating hearts. Aang softly nuzzled against her neck, placing warm kisses below her jaw. "That was amazing."

"I would have to agree," He pulled her against him, "I've never felt so close to you."

She kissed him, "I love you Aang and I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too Katara."

**-SDB**


End file.
